


Prying Eyes

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prying Eyes

**Title:**  Prying Eyes  
 **Artist:**   ctbn60   
 **Pairings/characters: Pre** Clex Clark/Lex   
 **Rating:**  NC-17 Nudity.  
 **Warnings:**  None  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Prompts:** Voyeurism  
 **For:** Clex Bingo /     
 **Betas:**   twinsarein, phoenixnz  Thank you ladies for holding my hand.

 **Short summary:** Clark used to think spying on Lana was one way to keep close to her. What happens when he decides to spy on Lex hoping to get closer to him? The old adage be careful for what you wish for comes into play when he sees more then he bargained for. So, being a man of action Clark decides to take matters into his own hands to let Lex know exactly how he feels.

I hope you all enjoy.

[   
](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=1-ClexVoyeurism.jpg)


End file.
